


Gimpy Angels

by Kyriadamorte



Series: The Epic Journey of Heaven's Most Adorable Angel and His Long-Suffering Brother [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is a dick sometimes, Gen, M/M, Samandriel doesn't know what's going on, Sulking, post-8x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/pseuds/Kyriadamorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Samandriel go to the Winchesters in the hopes of thinking up some far-fetched plan to find the angel tablets.  </p>
<p>They are somewhat disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimpy Angels

When they arrive in (another) motel room, Samandriel suspects he might throw up. He can’t be sure (he’s never done it, after all), but he imagines that vomiting would be preceded by the feeling he is currently experiencing (that his vessel’s stomach is attempting to escape through the mouth). He scans his surroundings. They are quite similar to those that they just left. He wonders vaguely if it is a requirement in American human culture for motel rooms to have an unappealing color scheme.

“Hey, Alfie, how are you feeling?” comes a voice to his right with a slap on his shoulder that makes him stiffen in panic. When realizes it is simply the older Winchester, he relaxes.

“I am alive and able to stand on my own. It is, overall, an improvement on a few days ago,” he says, trying to be optimistic. He then adds, “And my name is Samandriel. Alfie is my vessel.”

Human memory must be truly limited. He distinctly remembers telling Dean this not so long ago.

“Gotchya,” he says, grinning at Samandriel. “Good to see you feeling better.” He then turns to Castiel, “So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? Sounded pretty serious.”

“While torturing Samandriel, Crowley accessed extremely dangerous information.”

Samandriel is looking at his hands. The way Castiel says it, it’s almost like Samandriel was not involved at all (like he’s not a traitor).

“What kind of information?” says Sam.

Samandriel briefly contemplates hiding in the bathroom. He reminds himself just in time that he is an Angel of the Lord and, as such, it would be highly undignified. Just because he is a traitor and has taken to crying and (possibly) vomiting, doesn’t mean he has to completely fall to pieces. At least not in front of the humans. That would be embarrassing.

“In addition to demon tablets,” his brother says, “there appear to be angel tablets as well.”

“Son of a bitch,” says the older Winchester.

“Indeed,” says Castiel. “It is impossible to say what type of information is contained on these tablets, but it is undoubtedly dangerous in the hands of any demon, let alone one such as Crowley. It’s even possible that…” He trailed off, his brow furrowing in concern.

“Possible that…what, Cas?” asks the younger Winchester.

“It’s possible that … just as we wish to close off Hell … Crowley would be able to close of Heaven. Forever.”

There’s a heavy silence before Dean says, “Ok, so how do we find it?”

Dean Winchester, ever the man of action. Samandriel appreciates it. It gives him something focus on other than his (pathetic) feelings of guilt and helplessness.

“I have absolutely no idea,” says Castiel.

So much for that then. 

“So the point of this is…what exactly?” says Dean, looking annoyed.

“I have withheld information from you before. You did not like it and the results were…not…good. I am attempting to avoid similar situations,” says Castiel, also frustrated.

The two lock eyes for what Samandriel is fairly certain is an unnecessarily long amount of time. It is growing uncomfortable.

“Well, on the bright side,” says Sam, who seems to be just as eager as Samandriel to break the silence, “if we don’t know where it is, it is also possible that Crowley doesn’t know where it is either.”

“Yeah, except he’s got a buttload of demons that he can order around and send to all corner of the earth,” rants Dean, “while we’ve got two humans who pretty much can’t even leave the country cause we’re wanted criminals or dead – I can’t even remember anymore – and two gimpy angels.”

Samandriel resents being called “gimpy.”

“Damn it,” continues Dean, “why can’t we just stick to overzealous LARPers or even just some old-fashioned baddie? I am so sick of all of this epic apocalyptic crap. Every time we think we’re out, there’s some new world-ending bullshit coming our way.”

“What’s a LARPer?” asks Samandriel, surprising himself with his own question.

He seems to have surprised the others as well, because their heads simultaneously turn to him, looking at him as if they had forgotten he was there. Dean smirks, “Dude, you don’t even wanna know.”

“Yes, I do,” says Samandriel, confused, “why would I ask if I didn’t want to know?”

Dean opens his mouth, then closes it, then laughs, shaking his head. “Fair enough. LARPERs are adult humans that like to dress up and play make-believe. Basically, a bunch of dorks.”

Samandriel is about to ask what a dork is when Sam says, “Dude, you didn’t think it was so dorky when you recited the Braveheart speech almost verbatim in full-on face-paint and a wig.”

“Well, I’ve obviously been spending too much time with you, bitch.”

“Yeah, whatever, jerk.”

Samandriel is somewhat bewildered at the insults they are flinging at each other. They don’t seem to be said with any ill-intent, however…. Humans are truly confusing on occasion.

“Listen,” says Dean, turning to Castiel. “I’m not sure what you want us to do exactly. We’ve got jack-all on all things heavenly. Our only insight is an ex-honor roll student who is currently on a boat in the middle of nowhere, going slightly crazy and so not in the mood for us to bug him any more than we already are. I don’t even know how we’d begin to look for it.” He sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. “Look, we’ll keep our eyes and ears open, but, besides that, there isn’t really much more we can do. If you and Alfie want to do some solo research, that’s great.”

“I had thought we would travel with you and look for the tablets together…” said Castiel, his voice tinged with an insecurity that Samandriel did not like.

“I can’t babysit you guys, Cas.”

Castiel looks disappointed and…hurt? “I see.”

“Look, Cas, I don’t mean –“ 

“Samandriel and I will look for the tablets on our own,” says Castiel, pointedly _not_ looking at Dean Winchester. “Pray if you need something.”

“Shit, Cas, look, I –“

Without a backwards glance, Castiel grabs Samandriel’s shoulder and they’re gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying to keep this as canon-y as I can and also focus more on the Castiel-Samandriel brotherly dynamic, so I can't exactly have Sam and Dean there all the time. Hopefully the next few stories will be much more fluffy.


End file.
